Just Beyond The Sunlight
by Arh.581958
Summary: Draco died in the last battle. All is well with the dark lord dead, except for Harry Potter. Harry was cursed one last time, before Voldemort completely faded. Draco wants to save him. FLUFF! HPDM. Angel Fic! Harry Draco main focus! No to book 7-ending.
1. The Fountain of Life

Just Beyond The Sunlight.

_Angels—_

_They say angels were created by god, for those who did good in the world and deserved a peaceful afterlife. Despite the fact that these creatures may be released from the rules of mortality; in return, they are bound by the laws of heaven. It is a fair exchange that keeps the balance of both worlds. _

He had done it. Finally after seventeen years of living in fear, he was finally free—the dark lord was no more. He could see nothing but void, trying to open his eyes as the world collapsed around him. A surge of pain filled his entire body, as the connection between his scar and the dark wizard vanquished into nothingness. He could hear nothing coherent, but only noise that buzzed inside his ears. He felt numb, succumbing to darkness that threatened to consume him—he closed his eyes and accepted his death.

_Don't you dare die on me, Harry!_

A voice called out to him, from the emptiness. He knew that voice, it called out to him so many times before but never like that.

_You idiot, come back! _

He heard it now, more distinctly—clearer even. Slowly his sense of touch began to return, starting from the cool calloused fingers that caressed his heated face. The sensation was calming, returning hope back into his lost soul. He fought, harder than he did Riddle. Once again, Harry found the fighting spirit within him to stay with the voice who was calling out to him. He felt safe—and then there was a feeling of peace that flooded through his flesh, mingling with his magic and returning something he had lost. There was tranquility; bit by bit he felt himself being pulled back into reality.

For the second time in his life—Harry Potter was saved, forever more to be known as the-boy-who-lived.

"He's back! Ronald he's back!" He heard from above him. Now he can identify whose voice it was—Hermione's, but it wasn't the voice that called him back. He couldn't remember, but it felt so familiar. It was strange.

"He's back!" Hermione kept on saying from somewhere beside him—he still couldn't distinguish where. He was glad, at least he knew some of whom he cared for had survived. "I'll check him. The last strike hit him good."

"Don't move him yet, Hermione!" It was another voice he knew, it was Ronald's. Again, it was not the voice that called him back. He couldn't remember whose it was. Both their voices blurred into inaudible sounds at the back of his head as he fell back into unconsciousness. For the first time after the war, Harry let himself fall into a dreamless sleep without fear of Riddle going after him. The cool touch on his skin also faded away, as he barely registered being picked up and carried into someone's arms.

To say that the fields of Hogwarts looked like a battlefield was an understatement; it should be called the valley of murder and death. Bodies of numerous death eaters whose masks still revealed their identities were scattered on the ground—some with complete body parts while others dismembered or cursed off. Along with the dark lord's followers were casualties on the side of light, including Shaklebolt, Moony, Tonk, Charlie and Luna. While some casualties no longer left a trace of flesh like Neville, Mad-eye moody and Draco Malfoy.

The scent of blood and death, dissipated into the morning as the dark clouds in the sky dispersed to reveal new heavens. Perhaps, it meant the start of a better future for everyone who survived the ten day way. It gave everyone a fresh breath—as the dawn of the new wizarding era was among them. With the demise of he-who-must-not-be-named, all could continue living their lives in peace and no longer in fear. For the first time in a very long period, the sun was free to shine in the sky—letting all the survivors feel the warmth of morning glory. It was the calm after the storm.

Draco smiled, his translucent fingers going over the-boy-wonder's skin one last time. It was good that he'd come back—he had another chance of living a normal life. It wasn't becoming of a Malfoy, yes, but he no longer cared. He was happy that Harry lived.

_Are you certain that this is your desire? _

Wetness threatened to fill his eyes, but he couldn't because he was no longer of this world. He was disappearing fast.

_All the memories, his memories—you will be nonexistent. _

He held Potter's face in his hands just once more before completely surrendering to greater powers—he was called.

_Yes_, he answered the voice calling out to him.

In the middle of the field where the hero of the wizarding world lay, a single ray of light flooded from the cloud. Along with the savior's miraculous life, another's was being taken away. But all was not yet well.

. . .

_The Fountain of Life—_

_The Fountain of Life ties the realm of the living and the dead, tying both heaven and earth together. The waters of the fountain reflect what ever happens in the world of mortals; therefore, angels are not allowed to gaze into its waters. Once an angel sees the human realm, they will long to return to the human world. That if forbidden. _

_When a dark shadow befalls a person reflected in the waters, it means that death is eminent. _

Draco hung his head loosely to the side, as his back rested on one of the hard ancient marble columns that surrounded the fountain. His eyes were a brilliant grey, definitely brighter than they were when he still walked in the land of the living. Everything around him was perfect—too perfect, yet an emptiness till filled his heart. It was nostalgic, as he looked over the white marble to peer into the water to see the human realm once again. Even in heaven, he was stubborn about the old rulings.

The passage way that connects both worlds, it was forbidden for angels look through the waters but he didn't care. Since coming to heaven, he'd been by this water side every single day, gazing back down at the world he left behind. He could see the human world—thankfully some of his friends survived the war, but his mother and father didn't. Narcissa died by the wand of his father, choosing to kill her then let the dark lord torture her into insanity. His father dies for killing his mother, by the dark wizard's wand.

_It's him._

He thought contently, focusing on wild untamable dark locks that immediately caught his attention. "Potter" he let himself breathe out without even thinking. His mother and father weren't here; both bore the symbolized curse of you-know-who and were forbidden to enter this realm. He was alone—but felt comfort in watching the Gryffindor golden boy walk amongst the living. His eyes followed the brunette's movements as a sinister dark shadow grew more and more with each passing day. He felt his chest tighten.

"Draco, you are here again today" Luna, the blonde headed Ravenclaw girl, asked him. She was quite fond of his name, and started calling him as so since they came into heaven. She walked steadily towards him, with a small stuffed animal in her hands.

"What are you holding?" he asked curiously, trying to avoid any more questions from the girl's earlier statement. He fought against the urge to shift uncomfortably in his seat—Malfoy's do not fidget, he reminded himself, straightening his stance unconsciously.

"It's called a Pegasus!" the girl replied gleefully with a smile, holding up the white horse which sported wings in front of him. "They're much friendlier than therestrials!" she said bringing the animal closer to her chest, after showing Draco. She walked steadily closer to him now, as if in a trance without saying a word.

"Move away, Lovegood" he said in a dark voice, warning her to not come any closer and the girl responded by taking a few steps back. "So what did you want?" he asked, crossing his arms impatiently in front of him to stress his tone. It was good enough to disguise how uncomfortable he really felt.

Luna gave him another one of her loony smiles. No wonder she was called Loony Lovegood, back when they were still alive—she was just a bit off mark in making sense to normal logic. At times, well most of the time, if you listen carefully, she'd be right. "Arch Angel Raziel is asking for you in the sanctuary" she said, before very quickly moving away, stepping in a dance of sorts without any music. Draco took a deep breath of relief as she moved out of view.

Once again, his locked in vision to the brunette reflected in the water. The terrible shadow was still progressing, over the lad as he interacted with his housemates. Were they stupid enough not to notice his deterioration? He was pressing his cheeks against his hand now, as he placed on elbow on the ledge to support his weight—he sat on the lush ground beneath him. He knew Harry was in pain, he could see it even if he was realms away. He longed to return and take the boy into his arms—away from the hurt.

In fifth year, his friend, Vincent Crabbe destroyed the Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem with a rogue fire curse—killing himself in the process. He had been in the room, along with others who fought against the evil in secret. Harry was present in the room, gaining access by hiding under his invisibility cloak and avoiding Slytherin detection. When the room burst into flames, a strong arm hooked around him waist and dragged him into safety—denying him from his pleas to go back and save Vince. It had been Potter who saved him.

The infatuation came, but he couldn't deny that it had been there before. All his life, his mother had told him stories—stories of this miraculous young man who survived the killing curse. He would, one day, be a powerful wizard, his mother had always whispered to him, urging him to befriend the said boy. He tried in first year, and failed. It was his pureblood upbringing to be blamed—if only, he'd shown Potter his true face that day and not some snobbish pureblood child he was always taught to be, then perhaps they could have been friend.

He sighed; it was better this way. The barrier of animosity between them always reminded him of the clear line which bordered allies and friendship. It would have hurt more if he left that way, if the brunette had cared for him too. He knew after the 'Vince-incident' that the nonexistent rivalry faded away. But it was still better that Harry hated him until the end, perhaps it was easier to let the boy go. The boy's hatred didn't change how much the Slytherin boy had fallen in love.

He willed himself to stand up now, sitting at the edge of the waters with his eyes never leaving the raven-haired boy. He watched the shadow grow lager and larger, growing stronger each day as it fed of Harry's life. It pained him to do so, but there was nothing he could do. He longed to touch the boy again. Would it be so wrong? If he was condemned into eternal punishment, just so he could comfort the man he loved once more?

He'd already broken several rules just by being near the fountain alone; let alone gazing into the human realm. Dipping his foot in the fountain, he broke one of heavens greatest laws.

_Let me hold him one last time, before I rest. _

. . .

"Harry, mate, wake up!" Ron bouncily greeted him, the red head entering the room after only a few short taps on the door. He tapped on the bed's wooden canopy; creating vibrations in the wood and making his friend stir as if his voice wasn't enough to wake the poor lad.

"Can it wait? Still feeling tired" Harry mumbled back at him, turning around to face away and covering his head with a pillow to cover his friend's voice. If had been four months since the defeat of Voldemort—it was in the middle of his seventh year in Hogwarts. The cause much damage and casualties in the war that the wizarding world seemed to stop once it was all over—every one trying to salvage what they had left.

The castle had been severely damaged, and classes were pushed back for an entire summer to allow recuperation for those who were injured and much needed rebuilding of the towers. Harry spent the summer on site. He neither had the strength or the will to leave Hogwarts and return to his horrible relatives. The nightmares and visions stopped after the dark lord's demise, yet Harry felt himself growing weaker and weaker with each passing day.

He knew the war was over, but another battle had just begun. Since Ron stayed in the burrow to held the recuperating twins along with his sister and Hermione had gone back to her parents to see if any of the battle had affected their world, Harry was left alone in the school at his own will. He took the time to salvage the remaining books in the library about his symptoms and weeks later went to St. Mungo's for an examination.

Even on the brink of death, the evil wizard still found a way to create suffering in the world—even if it was just for him. As he was about to die, Riddle cast a spell that forced part of Harry to slowly die with him bit by bit. So now it was final, Harry was magically dying internally. It was eating away at his soul and his life force—he wasn't destined to have a normal life. Day by day, he could feel his magical energy receding and he himself was growing weaker. Somehow he'd kept his friends at bay and kept the secret well-hidden. This curse had no cure except death.

"Harry? Harry?" He didn't realize that his friend had been calling him for quite sometime. Now, Ron was gingerly waving a hand over the boy's face to get his attention. Harry mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?" the redhead asked, leaning closer to listen more keenly.

"I said I'm up" repeating his statement, the brunette sat up with care to avoid hitting Ron square in the jaw with his forehead. "What are you enthusiastic about today?" he asked, slowly getting up and walking into the bathroom with his pj's for a leak.

"The first years are going to be sorted today! Emma's going to be part of the lot!" Ron said with a happy expression on his face. Emma—it took sometime for the name to register in Harry's mind.

"Charlie's little girl right?" Harry mumbled quietly, stepping out into the bathroom with a slightly saddened aura around him. The waves of sadness were quickly sensed by the other boy and immediately he remedied the situation.

"He died a hero" Ron told him, placing a supporting hand on the other boy's shoulder. Harry nodded in reply. "I'm proud to call him my brother" he said further, giving Harry's shoulder a tight squeeze before releasing him. Without another word, Ron let Harry dress in silence before they walked out of the room to greet the first year students.

Continuing her term as head girl, Hermione led the new batch of first years into the enchanted hallways of Hogwarts. Blaise, meanwhile, took care of his head boy duties in preparing the rest of the older students in the hall, ushering some announcements. Somehow, having Blaise as the head boy felt different—wrong, as if there was another person who was supposed to be head boy this year. Harry shook his head, as far as he could remember, Blaise had always been head boy.

"You know the drill!" Blaise yelled, magically amplifying his voice to allow the entire hall room to hear him. Immediately the student population quieted down as he began his first reminders of the year. "Wands in pockets and do not use magic unless necessary. We do not want your magic disrupting the wards around the hall that were put up during the final battle. Unfortunately, the professors were unable to remove all protective magic so rogue spells will guarantee you a visit to madam Pomfrey, got it?" Just as he finished, the new batch of students came through the majestic double doors of the great hall.

After the speech, McGonnegal, who took the position as head mistress gave her first address as head of Hogwarts. "It is my great honor to welcome all you, survivors. The wizarding community has come through the darkest time in recorded history and now you, young witches and wizards, are the next generation in building the future of our world. Within these walls you shall be blessed with knowledge and wisdom to make the right decisions, along with the strength and will to make these decisions reality. I welcome you all to Hogwarts, may you all learn through out your stay. Let the feat begin!"

. . .

_Healing—_

_They say that angels have healing powers, one that surpasses any magical form of healing at the highest form. Some might call it sacred healing or 'Heaven's touch' to others. They're strong healings powers come from their vast amounts of energy that come from the fountain of life as they pass through. An angels touch can be a healing touch, when they share their life force with the intended recipient to cure any injuries or illnesses._

Harry walked through the deserted hallways of Hogwarts, in the middle of his Defense Against the Dark Arts, he asked to be excused because of an unsettling stomach. Lupin nodded at him and let him away, Harry was just taking the class as a formality anyway. The truth was, he didn't need to be reminded of all the dark spells that death eaters used during the war. He'd heard and experienced them enough.

_There he is! _

He just wanted to rest for a bit, but a series of coughing fits hit him in strong waves. His knees gave away and he fell to the floor on his knees, with his hand clutching the wall. The coughing grew harsher and so did the pain, it felt like his inside were ripping apart and tearing from within his core. Then the strangest thing happened.

From one of the large open windows on the wall beside him, a flash of light came and a fluttering of—feathers? He needed to blink once, maybe twice before confirming that his eyes weren't deceiving him at all. It was an angel, with short blonde hair that fell elegantly framing a beautiful face. The angel fluttered him wings, until they came into a full stop as he landed on the ground with poise.

"Harry" the mysterious being greeted him, with the most enchanting smile he'd ever seen. His breath hitched, and for a moment he felt a familiarity to that smile—like he had been fond of it from way before, but when? It was then that Harry realized that his convulsion had stopped, looking up once more he noticed that the angel had stretched a hand towards him.

"Who are you?" he asked, taking the offered hand and dusting himself off from the dirt he'd gather when he was kneeling on the floor. He could now fully examine the angel before him. There was an odd sense in the back of his head that he knew who this boy was, but he couldn't put a thumb on it.

"Draco" the other casually replied, walking away as another set of foot steps echoed through the corridor. In a blink of an eye, Draco had once again flown out of the window and disappeared from sight. The brunette was left, trying to tame his breath and trying to grasp what had happened.

_He won't remember you. _

Draco flew off when he heard another set of footsteps echo through the hall. On instinct, he decided to run away. He cursed at himself for being so idiotic; he remembered that being said to him on the day that he died. Why had he inwardly wished for the brunette to defy all odd yet again and remember him? That had been a stupid mistake. He flew to the astronomy tower, surprised to see the raven boy there.

"What are you doing here, you idiotic fool?" he asked, more of concern but his Malfoy habits kicking back in and supplying the insults. Harry spun around to meet him with a deathly glare in the eye, which was something he missed seeing in those dark green emerald eyes.

"Excuse me?" the boy fired back with the same intensity in his eyes, and making the error of allowing the dark green orbs find soft silver. "What give you the right to call me a fool?"

Draco fought hard to stop laughter from going past his lips. He was barely an hour on earth and yet they were back to their old habits. It was a bit nostalgic really. "This tower is going to give any second" he replied coolly.

"I don't see why that's your business" the hot heated teen said back with a temper.

The blonde eyed him now, closer. "This is moronic Potter, even for you!" Draco shot back, cursing himself for the outburst that flooded him. Damn. Did this guy have a death wish or something? Was the dark lord not enough?

"How do you know my name?" Harry said in shock. His voice grew quiet now. It was less angry and more of concerned. He fought back against the urge to get his wand and fire the next available curse that crossed his mind if this angel—thing threatened him.

"That's because I know you" Draco said calmly, appearing to be cool as he delivered the words but inside his mind was rapidly thinking up of a lie to tell the Gryffindor boy.

"How?"

"Because I'm your guardian angel"

Harry looked at him quizzically before dismissing that thought quickly. He knew the angel had been lying, he could feel that the words weren't real. "Aren't you a few months too late?" he asked, clutching his hand again now fro underneath his robes.

Draco absently touched the underside of his wrist, trying to think of what else to say. He wasn't supposed to remind Harry of his existence before the war. He'd lose the Gryffindor boy as soon as he did. He couldn't explain why he was really here. He couldn't make up any lie for it. With a deep breath, he decided to tell Harry the truth. "I came to see you"

"Wha—t?" the boy just looked at him in awe, as if he saw a blue colored pig flying in the air. It took him a few minutes to recollect himself before leaving the astronomy tower and this so called angel behind him. He'd gotten back to the Gryffindor tower now, when he heard the flutter of wings behind him. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked through his teeth. For someone dead, this guy was getting more annoying than any other person that was alive.

"Following you" was the blonde's simple answer. Harry found that the smirk on the blonde's lips was all too similar to something he'd seen before but he just couldn't think of it at the moment.

"Why?"

"Because I don't have anywhere else to go" Draco replied. Okay, that was a lie. But it was a white lie. He really couldn't go back to heaven right now, he wanted to stay here—with him. He hid his smile as he watched Harry fluster in front of him. He knew that the Gryffindor golden boy had a soft spot for his hero complex. Right now, it was something good that played in his favor.

Harry bit his lip, but not enough to make it bleed. He fidgeted for a while, thinking of possible solutions but it all ended the same way—with people finding out about the mysterious angel following him around. "You can stay in my dorms" he gave in, and led the angel back into his dorms. He'd missed History of Magic and Healing, but assured himself that Remus had told the teachers for him. Sighing, he whispered the password to the portrait and it swung open.

Once they were inside, Harry snapped his fingers so tea and a few biscuits appeared on the able. He let himself fall on the soft plush couch, laying his head before asking the blonde his first question of the night. Draco eyes the biscuits on the able and noted that they were crinkles, a treat which he loved. "Since when do you fancy chocolate then Harry?" he asked curiously before the brunette could utter a word.

The other boy shrugged his shoulders without even looking at him. "I can't remember." Draco nodded, as he waited for the question that he knew Harry was going to ask. "Are you here because I'm dying?" Damn. That caught him off guard. Opening his mouth to speak, but no words came.

"I wanted to see the 'faith of the wizarding world'. You know? The last battle and such" He lied through his teeth and he knew Harry didn't buy it.

"Bull shit"

Since when were Gryffindors so cunning? "Fine. You see…" he trailed off rubbing his wrist and feeling the gold metal band on his fingers. "I actually dropped my _Angel's Band_" he said, hoping that this time Harry wouldn't catch his lie. Yes the time spent in heaven did quite some tweaking on his brain, making it harder for him to lie.

"Angel's Band?" Harry's tone was questioning, as he took a piece of cookie from the pile on the table. There was a slight throbbing on his head now. This meant that he's over exerted himself for the day.

"I think muggles call it _Halo_'s, I suppose" Draco thought, thinking back to his muggle studies. He noted the boy in front of him was now showing a bit of pain. Walking over without thinking, he placed a cool hand on Harry's head and gently rubbed it in circles. "Better?"

_Would we have been like this?_

Harry felt a cool hand pressing on his temples, making his body relax in response. That felt good—almost calming. He gave a soft moan in return without answering, letting the other boy continue his ministrations. This felt oddly familiar—there it was again the word he seemed to be using a lot. But it was true, he knew he felt this touch somewhere before.

"Can I stay here until I find my Angel's Band?"

_I know it's selfish. But let me have __**this**__ memory before I fade away. _

Barely registering the question, Harry found himself nodding. "Okay. Until you find you Halo" he said, preferring to use the muggle term for it. Draco uttered a soft thanks before returning to work magic with his hand on Harry's temple's until the boy slowly fell into slumber.

_Let me learn what it's like to stay by your side. _

. . .

"Have you seen Draco lately?" Arch Angel Raziel asked with her melodic voice floating through the air. He wings spread proudly behind her, and her hair intertwining with the Angel's Band on her head. "Luna?" she called to the girl who just entered the room.

The Ravenclaw girl danced into the room with a variety of twists and turns before bowing in front of the powerful angel. Holding her Pegasus in hand, she lifted her head to reveal the golden Angel's Band around her neck. "He was at the fountain again this morning?" Raziel arched an eyebrow at this.

"_The Fountain of Life, _fountain?" Gabrielle, another Arch Angel asked, stepping beside Raziel. He ranked second in the whole council on angels, directly under Raziel. His Angel's Band was worn around his left arm, loosely hanging around the muscle and magically not falling off. He gritted his teeth as the girl nodded?

"Gabrielle" Raziel warned from beside him. "Luna dear, has he been going there everyday?" She asked softly, tenderly so like a mother cooing a child.

"As sure as the sun rises and falls" Luna replied with another of her sweet loony smiles.

Gabrielle clenched his fists now. He was an angel of honor, code and discipline. He'd asked St. Peter to guard those who enter as angels into their realms but the other man was simply too forgiving. He didn't want such angels to set bad examples to the mortal people.

"Do you know where he might be now?" Luna shook her head furiously. "Do you know why he was always near the fountain" Luna nodded. "Can you tell me why?" Again another shake of the head. "Why?" This time, the girl pointed to the other angels beside Raziel—Gabrielle.

"Okay" the wise angel nodded, motioning for Luna to come close. "Why don't you tell me and it'll be out secret?" As asked as if talking to a naïve five year old child—it worked. "Okay" the girl beside her whispered. "He misses him, like the moon misses stars on a cloudy night"

"Him?"

Luna again nodded. "Yes. He's Draco's sunshine! He always has been!"

Grabrielle looked slightly confused as the bits of information were loud enough to hear. While Raziel only had a look of understanding and love—she knew that Draco had gone into the human world for someone he loved very dearly. It was enough for him to risk punishment with the angel's council for offending such a law. "Let's get him back before the higher angels find out" she said, putting a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder.

"Why? He's already been given a chance. He's ruined it—" the sentence froze when he caught the look on the other angel's eyes.

"I know that he's going through, we must help the poor lad"

* * *

. . .

**Author's Note:**

**[Story not mine. It's adapted from a Manga.] **

Hello guys!

Yes, I know I haven't updated the Slytherin Prince and Vacation House yet. Rest assured, I will get to those.

Welcome! This is my newest fic. It's fun. I hope you like this one too. I wrote it because I wanted some Harry-Draco fluff after writing all the fighting moments in other stories.

Wow. I wrote this in a day. I'm so proud! This was supposed to be a one shot but well. . .

Continue?

Not worth it?

Interesting?

Not really?

**Should I continue this? **Comments, suggestions, inquiries or flames? Click the button that says **review** and let me find out okay?

Hope you enjoy! Stay tuned!

-Arh.581958


	2. Angel Wings

Chapter Two: Angel Wings

It was an unusually pleasant morning for Harry when he awoke. Unlike the recent awakening beforehand, today was not plagued with coughs and waves of convulsion. On the contrary, the morning felt rather warm—calming even. He was surrounded with a wave of comfort, shifting in the soft cloud-like material which enveloped him. He knew he would need to wake up soon to shower and prepare for class. Normally he would have cursed his way out of bed—dragging the weight of his body to the bathroom.

He felt different. The tiredness which he had grown accustomed to waking from was not present. Instead, he felt rather—energized, for the lack of a better word. He felt great! There was not soreness in his muscles, no weight to feel being lagged around. For the first time in a long while, he felt strangely—light. It was like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders. He wondered for a moment, if _this_ would have felt like if Riddle hadn't cursed him. He liked the feeling.

Harry steadily, groggily, opened his eyes now. Relishing the cotton—no softer than cotton, feeling surround him in a warm embrace. What is this? He thought to himself, gently pulling his body into a sitting position to discover just what—or who, he had slept on last night. On his bed, wings spread gloriously around him wearing nothing more than a soft light cotton white shirt, was the angel came to him yesterday.

"Draco" he found the name passing his lips, before he could even stop himself. Yes that was the angel's name, he remembered from yesterday. Strange, again that feeling that he was accustomed to saying it. He cursed quickly when the angel started stirring from his sleep; he must have heard him.

Draco started shifting from his slumber when he heard the voice, he had longed for, call out his name. He let a shuffled moan escape from his lips, involuntarily flexing his wings along with his body as he stretched to lift himself into a sitting position beside the brunette. "Good morning" he greeted with a soft smile touching his lips, momentarily forgetting the aristocratic Malfoy-sneer on his face. It was far too early for that.

"Morning" the brunette replied dumbly, all thoughts clearing his mind as he watched the thin shift lift up the angel's leg to reveal more of a creamy thigh. Damn. Why was the sight going straight into his groin? He shook his head in annoyance. You don't lust after angels, you don't lust after angels, he thought fiercely. "Put some damn pants on for god's sake!" he suddenly burst, suddenly making his way to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Draco obediently obliged with yet another uncharacteristically smile planted on his pale features. Damn, Malfoy's do not show emotion. Malfoys do not show emotion, he told himself over and over again, spelling a set of robes for himself. Then again, he paused in thought mid-way through pulling the crisp black slacks in hand. The Malfoy heritage isn't valid anymore, since he wasn't _that_ Malfoy—at least in this world anyway. He'd given it up the day he was taken to heaven; it had been his decision.

Deciding to forego his well-held heritage, Draco contently put the rest of his pants on and proceeded to put on his shirt. Glancing on the table, he noted that Potter had forgotten his glasses when he hastily made his way to the bathroom a few minutes earlier. Looking at the bed, he flicked his wand to spell it to proper order when he felt another harsh tightening in his chest. Damn, he cursed. Holding on to his chest, as a wave of pain hit his body hard. Less of that, he agreed, just as Harry re-entered the bedroom.

A shirt hit his face within the minute, followed by a mutter of "Put a shirt on" before the sound of the door was heard. Potter had left him in the room. He sighed, lifting the piece of clothing from his face. He would have fired insult at the brunette, hexed his too probably, if the boy had done it before. But now, he succumbed himself into breathing the masculine scent of Harry. The other boy hadn't noticed the new shirt the blonde had spelled earlier and instead threw a shirt of his own.

_Selfishly, let me be with you just a bit more. _

. . .

_Love—_

_Once an angel enters into the realm of Heavens, he or she provokes the right to fall in love—or rather, to love one who still walks in the living. This type of love is forbidden. The angel cannot act on it, one must accept the faith that they can never reach the person they love. This is another law of Heaven's realm that ties these angels into paradise. _

"Everybody please take your seats" Professor Lupin's amplified voice echoed the hall, immediately making the small bundles groups of students scatter back into their seats. Harry, Hermione and Ron did the same and took a seat of a table on the right side. The teacher didn't even bat an eye, when the sound of the door was heard opening. However the student reactions weren't as passive as his, everyone turned around to see who was brave enough to arrive with tardiness.

Harry spun around as well. Draco! His head nearly yelled, noticing that the blonde had entered—rather gracefully, into the classroom. There was a strong aristocratic demeanor in his presence, but the boy neither uttered a word nor even moved to say anything. Instead, he quickly took a seat near the back of the class close to one of the big open windows that surrounded the room. Harry shrugged and let it go. Didn't anyone notice he was new? He shook away the thought minutes later, and listened to the lesson instead.

Draco had used his angelic abilities to enter the school without much question. To most students, it would seem like he'd always been there beforehand and once he left, it would be like he was never there at all. Entering the classroom, he silently gave a nod to the professor and took a seat beside the window. So the werewolf had returned to teach after the war, huh? He thought in his head, looking at the brunette with his friend in the corner of his eye.

A surge of pain claimed him again. He bit his lower lip to keep from groaning out, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the table. This is bad—very bad, he thought. Using another hand to hold up his face to keep it from falling down and causing a ruckus, he took several deep but quiet breaths to calm down. Stay with it Draco, he told himself, glancing over to Harry once more.

_It may not be as long as I wanted, but I'm happy to stay by your side. _

"Harry" the angelic voice called to him, stopping him from moving any further. He'd been in animated conversation with Ron and Hermione about their current DADA lesson which had been spells used in the war. It was partly History of Magic, but, as they found out just as the school year began, most seventh year courses were interconnected one way or another. Just as DADA and MHis.

Turning around he saw the blonde angel walking up to him, cheeks slightly tinted pink and looking like he'd just ran a marathon. "What are you doing here?" he asked sharply, completely unmindful of his friend's questions. Somehow his body commanded him to act like such a git in front of the silver-eyed boy—he just didn't know why. If one thing, he was wondering why the boy looked so flustered.

Draco flashed him a smile and told him the lie he'd been brewing inside his skull for the past hour during DADA. "Research" he simply stated, placing a hand on his elbow and a finger on his cheek in a mocking pose of thinking.

"What?"

"Trying to find out the effect of the final battle" he stated more clearly now. This way, it was easier to be around the Gryffindor than flying in the shadow while trying not to gain any attention on his person. Flying was hard, and exhausting, when using wings. It was easier to fly on brooms than it was on wings, since part of the flying was done by the enchanted vehicle. "Besides, it's easier to find my angel band if I walk around the campus, don't you think?"

Harry merely sighed and beckoned for the blonde to come nearer, which the boy happily did and linked their fingers in the process. "What are you doing?" he said under his breath as they reached his friends, making the boy simply hold his hand tighter in response.

"Would you like me to get lost and bother all sorts of people just to find you?" Draco said, fighting the growing smirk to form on his face. That was another lie, of course. He could still remember the hallways of Hogwarts from his days here; it wasn't that long ago. Besides, this way, he could be closer to the person he held in his heart. Just another selfish act, he told himself, gripping the boy's hand harder.

"You're a selfish git. You know that right?" he heard the boy mutter from beside him. He chuckled with a soft "Yeah" in response. It was funny how the old school boy habits of cursing him was still in Potter's system despite his memories being erased. It seems like calling his names were now second nature for the boy. He let his lips curve up ever so slightly.

"Who's your friend mate?" Ron asked from beside him, when the pair reached Harry's friends. There wasn't even a touch of sourness in Weasley's features nor was there any of hate. Perhaps, there really was no memory of Draco in this realm after all. It was odd to have the red head face him without any insults being thrown. There was also the lack of fuming redness of the boy's face that was present before.

"Guys this is Draco" Harry introduces, motioning for them to look at the boy holding his hand. "Draco this is Ron and Hermione" he introduced back, waving a hand over his friend as he said their names.

"Oh so is this were you've been sneaking off to lately, Harry?" It was Hermione who asked the question. It was softly said and again there was the lack of malice in her voice. Draco barely remembered to greet her without saying 'mudblood' but he caught himself quickly.

"I wouldn't blame you mate! He's a looker!" Ron commented suggestively, earning a blush from both Draco and Harry. Draco mentally cursed himself for the lack of control on his emotions and fought his blush down until it finally disappeared. Harry was quick to choke rather loudly and complain in his defense.

"We aren't together!" He said through his teeth, still with a crimson blush on his face. That didn't keep his friends from laughing.

"It sure seems like it!" Hermione said with a smile through her laughter, pointing out the hands linked together in between the boys. Both boys looked down; Harry in response hastily shrugged his hand free from the blonde's grip making the boy disappointed. Draco hid the disappointment faster than it came, trying his hardest to fight his emotions for control.

"Is Harry a little embarrassed?" Ron, deciding to continue the teasing, joked further making the brunette flush in an angry red.

"Stop it" Harry said, warningly giving Ron the golden boy look. It was the look he wore when he'd fought against the dark lord and thankfully that made the red head ease up.

"Sorry mate. You don't have to be so sensitive you know?" he said under his breath, letting the jest go. Harry gave him a thankful smile in response before they continued to walk towards the library in their familiar formation with Harry in the middle. After DADA, the trio had a free period and after that was Potions with Snape. A free period was a good thing though, since their chatter had already cost them a few minutes.

Draco watched as the three walked away from him. He merely kept his place where Harry had let go of his hand. Maybe it was already pushing his boundaries to intrude on the golden trio, he thought, sighing as he looked at the hand which held Harry's a few moments ago. This was enough, he tried to convince himself. Being able to walk in the same realm as the man he loved would be enough for him. But why was another feeling of void in his chest?

His breath nearly hitches, seeing the raven haired Gryffindor boy stop in his tracks and turn around. Emerald eyes met silver, as Harry extend a hand in invitation. Draco couldn't help his smile as he made a spring towards the small group of Gryffindors. He wasn't the Slytherin Prince anymore, so why not spend his time with his beloved and the two friends he always had with him?

A flashback.

It was the night after Crabbe's death. It was only now that Dumbledore's Army had become fully aware of another group fighting the same battle against Voldemort within the castles walls. It was easy to believe Ravenclaws could have been the brains behind such a well-hidden operation, or perhaps the innocent looking Hufflepuffs weren't so innocent at all, but they never could have expected that the other group was composed purely of Slytherins—the house of the dark lord himself.

They all stayed inside the head boy's dormitory, which Draco had owned at the time since he was head boy. At first it was uncomfortable, being in an unknown room, with hostilities between the two houses, but the thick air on tension faded away as Pansy broke into a sob for their lost comrade. Immediately the Slytherin boys and surprisingly Hermione had gone to her side to try and calm her down, whilst the remaining members of the DA were baffled with the discovery.

"I should have been the one to fire the curse!" Pansy said through her sobs, her body shaking against the arms of Blaise who was trying to keep her from convulsing. He tried gentle 'shh' to keep her from breaking, holding her while rocking his body along with hers. She was the one to take the news of Crabbe's death the hardest. She blamed herself for his death because she was afraid of touching the diadem. If she had, and the spell was done correctly, Vincent would still be with them.

"It's not your fault Pansy" Blaise said over and over again, as the others watched him. "He weakened _him_" he said to the sobbing girl, while the members of the room shared a quiet glance. They all knew very well who _him_ referred to. Truthfully enough, the destruction of the Ravenclaw diadem did weaken the dark lord for it was one of the horcuxes which held a part of the dark wizard's soul. There was silence then as Pansy drifted into sleep from exhaustion.

"How long have you been fighting?" The question later came. It was from Harry; he asked the boy standing as the leader of the other fighters. He eyed the blonde with hard eyes, concentrating on the boy before him in intimidation.

"Longer than you have" was the quick response. The cool and icy façade which Malfoy held never feigned nor even moved. The mask kept in place even under the stress of Pansy's earlier breakdown and Vincent Crabbe's death. He had composed himself now, fighting the surfacing emotions from showing through his masquerade—inside he was crying harder than the girl.

"How long?" came the question again, only harder this time.

"Since we're been children, _Potter_" the name came icier than ever when Draco said it. "We've always been fighting to keep us alive" he said clearer now, allowing the pain in his voice to betray him. Damn, he should have kept his mouth close. But he knew it was the truth and Potter knew it too. Being the children of Death Eaters was a guaranteed _Avada Kedavra_ if ever they were found to be traitors.

"Why not join us?"

"Are you stupid Potter?" The answer came harshly now, more of wild emotions than insults really. "Openly joining you will get not only us but our families killed as well! Our entire clans risk genocide, do you not understand that?" Malfoy bit his teeth trying to tame his emotions, but the death of a friend in front of you was more than enough to break even the hardest of mask.

"We can protect you!" was the simple reply, Harry voice also rising now in reaction to the chance of Draco's voice. Hermione was quick enough to put several silencing charms around them so that the noise will not go further than the room. "Your kind is too proud!"

"It's what kept our families alive" Draco answered, his voice growing soft now as he regained his control once more. He was confessing their darkest secret as pureblood children—the love they had for their families, no matter what despicable act they might have committed. In their world, love was a nonexistent word because it gets you killed but they're was no one else now.

"Fighting the dark lord in secret despite our parent's cover of allegiants to him…" his voice grew quieter with every word he spoke, the emotions of his co-Slytherin flooding into his system. "Don't you think we fear everyday of discovery? One fatal mistake and we all have been trying to hide for so long will go to waste when out families our killed by that bastard's hand! This is what we have to do Potter"

Harry looked at the blonde who stood before him, pureblood wall threatening to crash down before him. It ws the boy who flashed him hate all through out his years in Hogwarts, it was all a front? A cover to hide the battle they've always been fighting? This was courage driven beyond Gryffindor understanding—perhaps they never will understand. For once in his school boy life, he didn't see Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prince, instead he saw Draco Malfoy the boy who was fighting for survive.

The thought of alliance between them didn't seem all that bad anymore. The rivalry was a stupid childhood mistake. Now was the time to start making amends for it.

. . .

_Angel Wings—_

_Angel's possess long graceful white wings, unlike any other magical creature. The color of the wings was often a solid white, with their purity depending on the angel's inner core. If an angel was possessed only the most pure of thoughts would the wings be the purest form of white. 'Tainted' wings are usually found on fallen angels, or those with bad intention. The wings are used for flight and can either be either shown or concealed, depending on the angel's situation. However, once these wings are damaged the angels will no longer have the ability to fly. _

Harry sat down on the one of the wooden chairs in the library. Now his head was on top the arms he folded on the table when he had fallen asleep. Beside him, Draco was currently trying to wake him with a few gentle nudges on his arms. He shifted, feeling the movements but kept on sleeping. The Dursley's were noisier than this, Vernon's heavy footsteps padded on the stairs above him constantly woke him up as a child but he grew into it. Now he could sleep through anything if he wanted to.

"Harry" The angel's voice cooed to him now. There it was again, the familiarity he had with the voice—it was like he'd known him before in another time but he highly doubted that assumption. "Harry" the voice called again, this time he allowed himself to wake and find the blonde's face close to his own. The boy had been whispering to his ear?

Realizing the proximity, he rapidly moved away and almost toppled over a chair in the process. "What are you doing so close?" he accused the boy in front of him who just gave him a lazy smile.

"Waking you up, stupid" Draco said almost playfully, watching the fidgeting brunette in front of him. He'd stroke the boy's hair while watching him sleep. The wild looking locks were surprisingly soft to the touch he found out and loved the feeling completely. He almost sighed when he realized that Potions was going to start soon and he needed to wake the boy.

Harry grumbled in an incoherent reply and shifted his robes. "Where's Hermione and Ron?" he asked after noticing the vacant seats in front of him. They had gone to the library after DADA with Lupin to research on the properties of a few ingredients for Potions when he drifted on to sleep. That was odd considering he'd found it had to fall asleep since the death of Riddle. He shrugged; maybe it was catching up to him?

"Magical Creatures section, something about Veela wings" Draco told him, before moving to arrange the books he'd used that were scattered on the table. Of course, he really didn't use the books. He just had them on the table for show, so that the trio wouldn't be suspicious. It was a bunch of random books about the war; he doubted that any of the Gryffindors would have realized that it was books for the wrongs subject.

"Speaking of wings, don't you have a pair?" Harry suddenly questions, recalling the blonde's appearance yesterday during their first encounter. The elegant white feathers made his momentarily forget to breathe, as he remembered. He questioned, eyeing the blonde's back which had no wings present.

"I can retract them, see?" the angel replied, allowing his long majestic wings to materialize without breaking the fabric of his white shirt. It was the purest color of white Harry had ever seen. The wings seemed to glow as the sun behind Draco was reflected on the shiny white wings. Even the boy's blonde hair seemed to become a brighter color, Harry watched as Draco gave an experimental wave before retracting them again.

Harry forgot to speak before his friends once again came into view. "Sorry Harry" Hermione was the first to apologize, dropping the heavy looking books on the table with a loud thud. "We didn't want to wake you" she explained, taking her seat which was across Draco. She carried seven thick books in total, all about Veela's. The feat amzed even Draco. How could a girl carry all that?"

Ron followed her with an even greater stack of book in hand. "Figured you can use the added rest" He followed the girl's comment as he placed several other books about Veela properties on the table and took a seat across Harry. "You seemed tired lately" He said with a small grin, conjuring up his parchment from beneath the heavy stack without ripping it.

Draco watched as Harry's expression changed from shock, terror, than back again into his normal self. "It's been hard sleeping" he confessed, his mask was now forming into place. He didn't really want his friends to know that Riddle had cursed him one last time before completely dying—the bastard. "Six years in the same dorm and even in separate quarters, I still ain't used to Ron's snoring!" He said with a joke and a small laugh, earning a "Hey!" from the blushing red head.

"It's not that loud you know!" Ron fought back, while the rest of the students around him laughed.

. . .

Potions ended almost in the blink of an eye. Snape didn't even bother teaching the seventh year advance potions in the beginning of the term. He himself had been trying to recuperate after the effects of the war. He'd been released by Harry's sworn wizarding oath that he had been a spy for the side of light. Now he can concentrate of teaching properly. He wanted the students to learn all the important magical properties before making potions themselves—this way one can understand the elements of a potion, making it easier to manipulate and alter without causing damage to the drinker.

Draco was glad to see his godfather in perfect health and conditioned but there was just one thing that he couldn't pin point. The man seemed happier? Less burdened perhaps without the dark lord threatening his life and Dumbledore breathing down his neck? Severus looked—peaceful. The thought made Draco happy. The man had been fighting to survive longer than he had. He experienced only seventeen years and he felt the fatigue from it, Severus had been fighting longer than he could remember.

The class ended with his godfather leaving the classroom without even blinking at him. At some point he missed him; he missed the man who stood as his guardian within the wall of Hogwarts. He felt a longing there, so with little thought he acted on it—it was lunch, therefore there wasn't any classes to worry about missing. "Severus" he nearly bit his tongue after calling out. That's right, he never existed and the thought was lonely.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Snape turned to him with the normal icy glare, like he had with the rest of his students. Draco swallowed his tongue even more. Seeing his godfather alive and well was one of many things he was thankful for. He was glad the man had survived, even with a glaring scar on the side of his neck made by the cutting curse from a Death Eater during the final battle.

Draco was at loss for words now. Rapidly racking his mind, thinking back to today's lesson, he found what he was about to say next. "There is calming draught, is there not?" he remembered the effects of today's potion, immense attraction. "To counter the Veela blood, you need blood of their mate right?" he asked curiously now, knowing the answer all too well. He just wanted to see a bit more of his godfather.

Snape muttered a curse under his breath before answering. "That is right mister Malfoy. But extracting such blood will put you in danger of the Veela's wrath" he said crisply without even breaking a beat.

"But if the blood is given freely then there is no danger, right?" Draco probed further, trying to spend a little more time with the man in front of him.

This time, Snape barely kept his temper at bay. "Yes mister Malfoy! Now enough with your infernal questioning and go have your lunch in the great hall, else I'll be forced to deduct points from my own house!" He nearly yelled, before he flicked his robes behind him and marched into his office, all the while muttering under this breath about overly curious Slytherins.

Draco merely sighed and allowed his godfather to retreat. It was nice talking to the man, no matter how rude he was. He fixed his robes, in a habitual gesture before exiting the classroom. His eyes spotted the flash of distinguishable Weasel hair in the crowd, walking over he noted the Potter wasn't with them. "Where's Harry?" he asked without even thinking.

"We thought he was with you" they both replied, almost in unison. That was freaky, even to Draco.

"I see" Draco barely got out before he went searching for the missing Gryffindor. Damn that Potter. What mischief did he get himself into this time? He mentally question as he went to look for the said boy. Hogwarts didn't change much, from his time here. Yes there had been some damages to some towers, but aside the fallen structures it was still all the same. Since few students had gone back this year, which was in the seventh year. The older students were given dorms of their own, since there was only a hand full of students in their last year.

Harry held his breath, clutching the walls making his knuckles turn white. He struggled to keep the attack at bay and was miserably failing. Pain his him in another series of waves, aimed for his chest, loosing the feeling in his arms and his legs ultimately giving away. The attacks, as he called them, were growing stronger and stronger each day, steadily getting harder and harder to control. He knew his rope was coming to an end.

In a deserted corridor, Draco immediately picked up the sound of someone falling to the fall. Rushing in, he found Potter kneeling sitting on the floor, barely holding himself up. He mentally cursed himself for being an idiot. Going to Potter now, was like yelling "I know you're sick!" in his face, Draco didn't want that. Shit, he cursed in his head. His legs were already moving before he could stop it.

"You left me in the classroom, asshole" he said with his face, completely the opposite of his voice. Complete and utter terror could easily be read from his pale features. He internally thanked his voice for not betraying him and sounding like his normal arrogant self. He'd swung an arm from behind the boy, making sure a big area of Harry's back was pressed into his chest as he did to allow his magic to gently enter the boy—taking away the pain and letting the curse enter his soul. It didn't have an effect on him anyway.

Harry momentarily froze, fearing to have been discovered when he heard the voice. It's him again, he told himself, realizing that it was Draco. He nearly choked when an arm was swung underneath his chin as if ready to strangle him and a warm body pressed from behind him. He let himself curse feeling the weight of the blonde almost on top of him. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, but didn't push the blonde away like he had before at close bodily contact.

"You're different" the blonde said, feigning innocent and oblivion at the case before him. He didn't want Harry to find out that he knew. "Are you sick?" he asked, as if again not knowing the answer. It was yet again another lie. Old habits were hard to break, during his lifetime he told the boy a lot of lies and even after death he still lied. How many lies had he told the boy since he got here?

"Bugger off Draco and get off me" Harry grunted, trying to straighten his back and remove the boy that was on top of him. The angel didn't listen and instead gripped him even more, this time using both arms to wrap around him. He was purposely taunting him, annoying him and getting on his nerves. "Draco" he said again, warningly this time and felt the blonde loosen his hold in response.

_Perhaps like this, I can show you how I feel._

"You're nearly as uptight as Se—Snape" he caught himself before calling his godfather by his given name. That would have really given him away! He sighed internally and shifted just a tiny bit more of his powers before moving away but still maintained both his hands on Harry's shoulders. This time, he cautiously moved to massage the tensed muscles underneath his fingers, hearing the brunette moan.

Harry let out a soft moan as the finger treaded his sore muscles. That felt nice, he thought then the realization hit him. "The pain" he breathed out almost inaudibly, but Draco caught it and continued his ministrations. It's gone, Harry thought urgently. What happened? He asked himself, just at the fingers stopped their motion creating a whimper of discontent to pass his lips. Opening his eyes, which he never realized he closed, he saw Draco standing in front of him.

"You are showing me around" Draco said in a stubborn voice, attempting to get Harry's attention of something other than the recent attack. He must not know it me, he thought again and again in his mind. His cool façade remained on his face as he offered a hand to the boy-who-lived.

"Wha—t?" the boy answered dumbly, unsure of what was happening around him.

"It's your fault I got lost" Draco fired back, feeling the nostalgia of fighting against Harry come back to him. They'd fought so many times before in the past, and now even arguing with the boy brought back those memories. He forced on the infamous Malfoy smirk, to keep himself from revealing his inner emotions. If only, he wished, if only Harry didn't forget him. He sighed, that was a very hard wish.

"Oh" Harry replied before getting taking the offered hand then dusting off his bottom and shirt. He was thankful that the blonde didn't ask why he was there; obviously the boy had gone looking for him. He wouldn't even know what to say if the boy did ask. Nevertheless he was glad not to be questioned for once and obediently followed the blonde's request. "You could have at least said please" he muttered under his breath in jest.

"You would have done it either way Potter" Draco let a breath go as Harry turned around. He was grateful that the Gryffindor was too absorbed in his own inner battle that he didn't notice release several heavy coughs while clutching his chest in pain.

. . .

_Life Force—_

_An angel may not in anyway share its life force to a human; it is against Heaven's Law. It is, however, possible to give part of their life force to a human. This comes with their healing abilities. A touch may be sufficient enough to share an angel's life force; therefore, weakening the said angel. Life force is vital for the angel's survival and keeps them from eternally disappearing; wherein such care, the angel's soul will forever disappear without chance of reincarnation for future life. It is forbidden for an angel to meddle with death or illness, doing so will result in severe punishment or even banishment for Heaven._

* * *

. . .

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

Yes, this story updates fast. I was really thinking on finishing this one first before writing the other chapters in **Rainbow Colored Sweets**, **The Sytherin Prince** and **Vacation House**, since the idea is still fresh in my mind. This story really won't be too long since the plot is really very, very simple and straight forward. I don't think it's going to go beyond five chapters—that would be the max.

Anyhow please enjoy this story and the other stories under my name stated above!

Continue? Stop? Is this worth writing or am I wasting my time? Tell me and **REVIEW!**

Farewell for now!

-Arh.581958


	3. Angel's Band

Chapter Three: Angel Band

_Is this what you want? _

Yes.

_He will no longer remember you._

I know.

_You will no longer exist. _

I understand.

_You will lose everything._

It's okay.

_Why are you doing this? _

Because I love him.

_His feelings will not be the same._

I don't care.

. . .

_You may not remember me, but I still remember it all. _

"Mister Malfoy!" The booming voice came from the front of the classroom, making Draco perk up his head in response. Facing him, Professor Lupin had slammed the book on the desk which created a loud resounding crack of wood. Even though the professor's anger was not directed at them, all the students began to quiet down—even the golden trio had momentarily ceased their idle chatting to look at the professor.

"I suggest you bring your mind back were your body is, or I shall be forced to give you detention" There was a long pregnant silence after the statement was made. Lupin—Remus Lupin, the professor known for his easy going attitude and happy-do-lucky style of teaching had given a student detention; and it wasn't just any student, it was a Slytherin! Eye trailed from the werewolf's fierce expression, following the man's gaze to a none-too-attentive blonde who sat by the large window.

Draco expression was priceless—rather, there was no expression on his face at all. It was void of any emotion. He simply nodded at the man, without even caring what the teacher had been saying. "I'm sorry professor. It won't happen again" he said in a monotonous voice which was loud enough to reach the highly sensitive ears, like he had said it a million times before. It wasn't that he wanted to make a scene. Harry woke up with an attack this morning; pretending to sleep, he captured the brunette in a death grip hug until the pain subsided and finally faded away. He was tired.

Lupin eyed him carefully before moving back into the lesson. Class ended and all the students came rushing out of the classroom, packing there materials in a haste due to the professor's earlier outburst. None of them wanted to get detention with a werewolf, no matter how friendly the said creature may be. "Malfoy" Lupin's voice called him, making the boy turn around to face his professor. "A moment if you please" beckoning with his finger's for Draco to come closer.

Taking a glimpse at the golden trio, Draco caught Harry's eye before they exited the room. They had Transfigurations next and at the moment, they didn't want to undergo Minerva's wrath as well. Harry gave him an apologetic look as they left the room. Their footsteps fading into the distance, until only silence was heard.

With a sigh, Draco turned to look at his watchful professor who was eyeing his every movement as he walked closer to the desk. In a flash, he found himself slammed against the wall with his air from his lung momentarily knocked out of him due to the force of impact. He was frozen, held against the wall with Lupin's nose traveling to the column of his neck—inhaling his scent. The older man was breathing, taking in as much of the boy's scent with his sensitive wolf's sense of smell.

"Who are you?" The question was more of a demand as Lupin pushed Draco's shoulders farther into the stone wall. His angry eyes looking into Draco's—cold molten silver stared back at him, unmoving. The skin beneath his fingers felt cold; even covered by thick layers of clothing and robes, he could feel the coldness of the pale skin which was emanating from the boy.

"My name is Draco Malfoy" the boy answered him without even a flinch. Gritting his teeth; he bared his fangs and gripped the student tighter with his fingers. There was no movement; there was no cry of pain. Draco's bottom lip had found its way between his teeth, forcing himself to hold back a yelp of pain as the fingers encircles his upper arms which crushing strength. _For Harry_, he reminded himself.

Again the sensation of the professor's nose against his skin to inhale his scent, this time there was a slick tongue which came in contact with his flash. Draco bit his lip harder—almost drawing blonde. He fought back, but the professor's werewolf strength was too strong for his weakening body. "You are not human" the professor told him now, slamming him harder against the wall. His silver eyed grew wide, feeling the rocks breaking behind him. Lupin knew. The man knew his secret.

Draco swallowed hard before allowing himself to talk. He looked down, planting his gaze to his feet which were dangling a few inches from the floor. "No, I am not" this time, the grip on his arms loosened. He winced as the blood came flowing back.

Lupin moved back, creating some distance between their bodies so that he could observe the boy. Fair skin that was almost pale, short platinum blonde locks that fell towards his face, he watched as the boy lifted his head to look at him—glimmering silver which he had only seen once before. "Who are you?" He asked the boy again.

"I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black" Draco answered clearly, letting his proud pureblood heritage strain his words—hoping that the professor would believe him.

"That's impossible"

"But I am!" Draco fought back, regaining the urge to struggle against his captor's hold despite the obvious difference in strength. He glared back, staring into Lupin eyes with the fierce intensity that only Harry was able make.

"They died without an heir"

"That is wrong! I am the rightful Malfoy heir" He yelled now, hating the man for reminding him of his parents' death. He trashed about, forcing the werewolf to finally release him. Dropping to the floor, a wand was immediately pointed directly at his face.

"Don't more" Lupin warned, pointing the wand at the Slytherin boy. "Who are you?" he asked the question for a third time. The previous times he'd asked the question the student imposter had given him a false name—even degrading him to the level of death eater parents. The boy's scent was not that of a human, he had sensed the unknown smell since the blonde came into the classroom.

Draco stood now, unmindful of the wand ready to fire a hex at him. "I am Draco Malfoy" he said clearly, still fighting back using his eyes. "I died during the final battle." The statement made the werewolf freeze, stepping back was the only thing he could do. The boy he faced claimed to be dead, yet he could remember the feeling of flesh which he had gripped and the taste of the boy in his mouth.

"I'm an angel"

"Impossible!" he countered with even letting the boy finish. He watched in awe as angelic wings began to sprout from the boy's back without even breaking the clothing on his back. They were white wings—long and sparkling against the sun. He lost all the will to speak; he was captivated by the enchanting feathers that glistened in front of him.

"Why are you here?" He finally found his voice once Draco had kept his wings. The momentary awe had faded and his brain began to process once more. He asked the now, sitting on his desk while Draco stood in front on him, with his head tilted down. "Is is because one of us is dying?"

"Yeah" was the soft response that came from Draco. The man in front of him already knew. He knows that Lupin could be sword to secrecy—it was a Gryffindor trait that the man never forgot.

"Who?"

"I want a wizard's oath to secrecy" he demanded back, raising his head to meet his professor's eyes. The man nodded and spoke the oath, binding him to the secret. Draco nodded at him, pleased that he had tricked the old Gryffindor so easily. "Harry Potter"

"What are you going to do?"

"Save him" It was the last words that Draco spoke, before moving his hands and enchanting his professor one more time. When he finally disappears, all the memories of his time in this realm as an angel will also be gone from the man's mind—as if it never happened.

. . .

A flashback.

It was the night of Cedric Diggory's death. Student's grieved at the loss of their seventh year champion. The whole school was grieving for the lost of a promising student. The whole wizarding community blamed only one person—Harry Potter. The said boy was currently crying in his arms, Draco had his arms wrapped around the boy protectively as they both sat in front of the burning fire. They sat in the middle of the rug, Draco's dormitory room providing shelter and silence which the Gryffindor boy needed.

After Vincent Crabbe's death and the discovery of the DA's Slytherin counter part, there was a strong alliance which formed between the two houses—this of course was kept hidden from all the parties who were not involved. There was an implausible friendship to be created; it was that of Harry and Draco. The six years of unclear animosity faded as both boys set their differences aside. Harry found an unlikely friend in Draco. With Ron and Hermione announcing themselves as a couple, the third wheel of the trio spent more and more of his time with his secret friend.

Harry blamed himself for Cedric's death. The target of the ploy was him after all. If he had not joined the tournament, the cup would not have been cursed and the older boy would still be alive. Draco watched as the brunette blame himself for the boy's death, much like Pansy had for Vincent's. He held the boy close into his chest. It seems that their bond was being forged closer and closer to death—growing stronger as death closed in one them.

Soon the Gryffindor golden boy quieted down, and found himself falling asleep in the arms of his ex-nemesis and new friend. "Harry you stupid oaf! Get off of me!" Draco complained, removing the boy from his lap. But the stubborn brunette merely curled strong arms on his waist, preventing such and action. A blush painted Draco's cheek in the dark, as the slumbering boy's breath brushed over his ear, whispering out his name.

Yes, he fancied the boy! With every day the affection developing more and more, but he knew the Gryffindor boy could never feel the same. He sighed, feeling Harry's weight shifting almost on top of him in sleep. "Harry~" he moaned out, urging for the boy in his arms to wake up. At sixteen, he could feel the boy's breath on his skin and immediately a strong surge of lust filled his body. "Fuck" he said under his breath. He would not succumb to his body's desires.

Using the levitating charm, he lifted the boy from above him and floated him up into his bedroom. "Harry" he called out to the boy, trying to wake him. Harry merely shifted as he was placed on the bed. He sighed, there was no way he was going to wake the over-fatigued boy tonight. He spelled away Harry's sock and shoes into the corner of the room, along with his tie, robes and vest. He left the brunette in the decency of his shirt and slacks before changing into his night clothes.

Damn, it seems he would be sleeping on the couch tonight. Harry awoke with Draco dressing—it appears the blonde did not notice he was awake. Thanking the blonde for forgetting to remove his glasses, he guiltily let his eyes straw towards the blonde's figure. He watched as the boy removed his black school slacks to reveal creamy pale thighs, lifting a shirt to show a smooth and unscarred back. Harry momentarily wondered if the skin he was seeing was a soft as it looked like. He almost fought back a moan as Draco redressed himself.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled in the most sleep-intoxicated voice that he could musters, lazily moving rolling over to reach for the blonde. Once forgetting the childhood rivalry, he had begun to meet Draco for the person he truly was. It wasn't a snobbish pureblood Malfoy, but a genuine kind hearted young man. It's wasn't hard for Harry to develop feelings for him and with Hermione and Ron going off into their make-out session, he began looking forward to meeting with the blonde more and more.

Draco was shocked to hear Harry call from the bed. He tensed when he heard the other's voice, but quickly relaxed when he saw that the brunette was still sleeping peacefully. "I'm going to sleep on the couch Harry" he replied sweetly, not caring if he let the love interlace with his voice as he gently touched Harry's forehead and kissed him good night.

You never use that voice when I'm a wake, Harry thought, thinking of the next words to come out of his sleepy mouth. "Stay" was the only word he could think off, attempting to pull the blonde with him to the bed while still feigning sleep. He heard Draco laugh, unguardedly—it sounded more genuine and sincere. Truthfully, they had been spending time together, but he had a gut feeling that there was still something unspoken between them. It was like there was a secret still keeping them apart.

"Okay, okay" Draco conceded, getting underneath the covers with the very sleepy—and very touchy brunette. He realized that Harry was a touchy-feely kind a person when the boy immediately spooned behind him, wrapping a strong arm around his waist. "What are yo—u?" he barely let out, feeling the boy nuzzle at the back of nape and into his hair.

"Warm" he heard the half-lidded Gryffindor mumble form behind him, making him sigh and relax. "If you get mad at me in the morning, you'll have hell to pay, scarhead" he mumbled back, also falling asleep.

Harry waited for Draco's breathing to even out. Propping his head on an elbow, he watched as the blonde slept peacefully against him. Once looking past the selfish side of the boy, he realized how beautiful the blonde was. The striking aristocratic features the boy possessed was beyond heavenly! He nearly groaned as he felt the blonde snuggle closer to him, the other boy's heat flooding down to his nether regions. "Stupid git" he whispered, shifting the boy around to face him instead—big mistake.

He watches as Draco's chest steadily moved up in down with every breath. Those rosy pink lips which usually held the Malfoy smirk was slightly parted and inviting. Harry couldn't resist the temptation; moving in, he let touched the Draco's soft lips with his.

It was their first kiss.

. . .

_It wasn't because he saved me. _

_It wasn't just that. _

_I was in love with him. _

Draco sat in the library. To be exact, he sat on a ledge against one of the library large glass windows. He sighed to himself, leaning on the transparent surface. A had curled on the smooth surface as another attack drove into his body in waves, his face wrinkled in pain. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from crying out. It felt like his chest was about to explode. If not that, it felt like any moment his temporary heart would burst open then stop.

_No not yet. Please. _

He closed his eyes, trying to beg for the mighty power above him to give him just a bit more time. Time was running out for him, he was pushing the limit of his body as it is. He groaned, loudly now; there wasn't anybody else in the library who would hear him. It was currently transfigurations, today the class was double period and because Minerva had an urgent matter to attend to she gave half of her period for self study. He had snuck away to the back part of the enchanted library which students rarely visited.

_Give me a bit more time. _

. . .

_Angel's band—_

_Angels have special bands given to them when they enter Heaven; this allows them to enter the realm of Heaven and forbids any other lost souls to enter the realm. Without the angel's band, an angel will not be able to return to heaven. If an angel looses his or her angel's band, the angel must immediately go in search for the band or risk disappearing. Angel's bands can also replenish the angel's energy and gives them enough strength to return to heaven. It can be worn anywhere on the angels body, as long as it stays with the angel at all times. An angel's life energy can also be stored in the Angel's band. _

"You seem to be in a good mood Harry" Hermione noted, at the golden trio made their way through the shelves of Hogwart's enchanted library. Even after the war, the wards of the school had been able to hold up against he dark magic and maintained the vast structure with only a few books to be destroyed—it was a few of Lockheart's collection.

"Yeah mate! You've been energetic lately" Ron said, patting the brunette on the shoulder with a loud laugh. "Might it be because of your new _boyfriend_" He teased, stressing on the word boyfriend to make Harry blush 'til his ears and almost dropping several books which he was carrying.

"Shut up Ron!" Harry hissed under his teeth, glaring at the boy while they walked back to their tables. "You know bloody well that's not true" Okay that could have been a lie. Did Draco affect him that much? He wondered.

"It's true mate! It was like you were a living dead before and now, your back to your normal self!"

"Ron's right, Harry, we've been so worried about you!"

"You don't sleep in class anymore!"

"and you actually finish a meal in the great hall rather than pushing the food around your plate!"

It just that, he wasn't feeling as tired as he used to be. Sure the attacks came, but the tiredness had long gone—like it had lost its effect on him. But it only had been when, Harry paused in realization. It had only been when Draco appeared that the tiredness seemed to fade away. Every time the pain, arrived the blonde seemed to touch him and remove it—a healing touch.

It was more that a month since the angel appeared to him, nothing changed much in his everyday life. Waking up to the blonde angel next to him was a frequent distraction in the morning and he found that if felt comfortable. He like the way the boy felt against his body. It was warm and welcoming. He didn't feel tired as much as he used too since opening his bed for the other boy. Being together just felt—natural. Was it really because of him?

"Did you ever have a feeling…" he barely recognized that it was his own voice speaking. Hermione and Ron stopped their bickering to look at him. "What is it Harry?" they both asked.

"The feeling that you've met someone before?" he asked the question, not really knowing whether or not he wanted the answer from them.

"I think that's possible" Hermione thought aloud, placing a hand on her chin in thought. The next moment she waved had wand and a small book appeared before her while both boys just looked curiously. Scanning over the book, she found her answer. "See here" she said, magnifying the text for Harry to read. "It may be possible for the soul of someone from your past life to meet you again"

"What do you mean past life?"

"I mean…" she paused now, trying to translate her thoughts into something that both boy's could understand. "People don't often die without regret, those who do tend to find ways to communicate with us and finish what ever it is that they regret."

"What about my godfather, Sirus? He didn't come back."

"But Harry, he saved you. I don't think he regrets that."

"Excuse me" he found himself saying, as he stood up. There was a few protest from his friends but he didn't care. He wanted to find Draco.

_I want to be able to touch Harry, to be near him. _

Harry scanned the library, looking over the small class of seventh year students who were crowding the halls of the area. If it was true, then he was getting better because of Draco. He flung his robes behind him as he walked, eyes searching in between the giant shelves for a glimmer of blonde hair. Maybe Draco was someone he met before? The feeling of closeness he felt with the boy was something he'd felt before, but he just couldn't remember.

Finally, he found the boy on the ledge—seemingly unaware of his presence. The blonde was slumped back against the cold glass, one leg pulled towards him while the other dangles towards the floor, both hands were on his lap; he looked like he was thinking about something. Carefully he approached the angel, his body moving on its own accord. The boy looked beautiful—stunning! It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. He remembered the first time his eyes saw him, the feeling he had at the moment was the same feeling that was pulling on his heart now.

Harry moved closer, quietly observing the features which captivated him—the shimmering platinum blonde hair, pale flushed cheeks… had be been crying? Traces of wetness were on the boy's skin, they dried up now but water marks were still visible on his face. He looked at a swollen bottom lip like the boy had been chewing on it while he cried. Losing all rational thought, he did only what seemed right to him at the moment. He moved in and pressed his lips against the blonde's.

Draco taste sweet, his soft swollen lip tenderly pressed against his own. Immediately on instinct, Draco did what he always longed to do, his hands rose up and wrapped themselves on Harry's neck, pulling the boy deeper into the kiss. Harry's scent filled his senses. The smell was like a drug, he found himself feeling like he was in the air—flying on a broomstick without the fear of falling down. Having the man he loved, holding him like this dulled all his thoughts.

_I want to feel the warmth of your embrace._

Draco gripped tighten, refusing to let go of the boy as they kissed. Floods of passion were thrown into the kiss, neither of them realizing it. They both wanted this—an old flame being rekindled. Being in each others arms felt right. Draco let the brunette's touch send fires of pleasure through his skin as Harry's hands found a way inside his robes. The desire was there and he was willing to give himself even just once, but it was wrong. Silver eyes grew open, hands letting go of Harry's neck and moved down to his chest, pushing the boy.

Harry pulled back; unaware of what had just happened. "No" the word didn't register in his head as he lapped on the boy's skin when he'd ripped the white shirt open. There was pale skin revealed to him and all he wanted was to taste it—memorize all the contours of the blonde's body with his tongue. A moan erupted from the boy as he continued; moving his tongue from the neck to the blonde's ear and his hands playing with the boy's nipple.

"Harry" his name on the boy's lips sounded heavenly. "No, stop. Please" Harry continued.

There were only a number of times where Draco had been weak, this was one of them. His knees gave away as Harry pinned him farther against the stone wall behind him. He wanted this, he wanted this so much. He moaned louder, with ever noise he made he grew guiltier. Harry didn't want his; it was just the sharing of life energy which he'd been giving the boy that made him feel this way. He could feel another series of tears fall down his face. "No" he whispered one last time.

Harry froze, seeing the crystal tears fall from Draco's face. He felt his heart almost stop beating at the sight—Draco was crying because of him and he couldn't bear the thought of it. "Draco" he cooed, moving his hand to cup the blonde's face but the boy looked away to avoid his touch. "Please Harry" the voice was void of the usually sarcasm it had. "Stop"

Harry did the only thing, he thought off—he ran.

Draco muffled a cry in his arms, as he pulled his legs closer towards him and curled up in a ball. He was being too selfish. A set of sobs rocked his body. "I'm so sorry Harry" he whispered to the air. He knew he would be leaving soon, all he wanted was to save him—did it really have to cause him this much pain? He cried harder, harder than he'd ever had before even when he was still living. He didn't want to leave him. He wanted to stay.

He wanted to apologize.

"So this is where you've been hiding" a voice called to him. There was a few fluttering pieces of feathers that caught his sight, looking up he saw the owner of the voice—Gabrielle. Draco had spelled his robes fixed, and was about to walk out of the library to find Harry when the higher angel's voice stopped him. "You're more trouble than your worth, you little brat"

"What are you doing here?" he asked in an equally cold voice with a glare, both shocked and afraid when the angel appeared, his fists were curling into fists at his sides.

_I want to stay with Harry._

The angel muttered something incoherent before speaking. "I'm taking you back to heaven." He said in anger, pulling Draco's arms and attempting to fly away bit the blonde remained grounded.

"I can't" he merely whispered back, lowering his face to hide his eyes. "I don't have my angel's band anymore" His voice had been void of emotion since the other angel came.

Gabrielle stared at him in shock. "Are you stupid?" The higher ranker angel yelled, yanking on Draco's arm again to make him hiss in pain. "Is he really that important to you?"

"Yes" he answered still looking down.

"You're an idiot" the countered back, yelling even louder than before and gripping Draco's arm even tighter. "You'll lose your life!"

"I know what I'm doing" Draco replied, his voice lower and calmer than it had been before. "I want to… He doesn't know and that's how I want it to be. I've made my choice" he said louder and with more confidence as he looked the taller angel in the eye. "I want him to live"

"You're making a mistake" the man said, letting him go.

"I don't care"

"Why?"

"Because I love him"

. . .

Harry entered his room, almost slamming the portrait as he entered. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were filled with uncertainly. The hair on his head was wilder than before—he looked like a mess. He didn't care. He had basically tried to rape an angel! He had wanted to fell the pale skin against his. He groaned, throwing his books with fury into the wall, hearing its slam echo the quiet room. Somehow he felt that it wasn't the first close encounter he'd experienced with the blonde, but he didn't know why.

"That's because it isn't" a deep voice came from behind him, making him turn around. What met his sight nearly had him crying. The salty tears were already pushing against his wide emerald eyes. James Potter was standing beside him, wings fully sprouted in the space behind him. He still looked young; retaining the age he had when he was murdered. Why now?

"That's because you gave us justice, Harry, when you killed him" he answered the silent question again, moving closer enclose Harry's body with his slightly taller frame. "Lily and I are so proud of you" he whispered, holding his long beloved son into his arms.

"You are here because of Draco" Harry said, pulling away from the embrace and creating space between them. Another wave of guilt hit him as he watched his father nod. James looked apologetically at him before speaking again.

"Do you remember him, Harry?" he asked, looking into Harry's emerald eyes and searching for the answer. He knew it was there. The feelings Harry had for the boy was far stronger than that and his memories were still locked away in his heart somewhere.

"Remember him? Why?" he answered the question with another. What was he missing? What did his father mean to remember him? He didn't understand but he wanted to.

"He seems familiar, does he not?"

"Yes"

"You've met him before. Think Harry" and Harry didn't he tried to remember, but no memories from before the first time he'd seen the angel appeared in his mind. He couldn't remember a thing, but it was all so familiar.

"There's nothing, dad" he said back, almost to the brink of tears now. If there were memories he'd forgotten, he wanted to know them. He wanted to remember them. "Tell me"

"Not yet" was his father's only reply.

"Then why are you here?" he asked, changing the topic before his tears fell. His father was here with him now and there was a reason for it.

It was James' turn to shift uncomfortably. "Draco's dying" the statement shocked Harry more than he would have liked.

"Dying? What do you mean?"

"For you Harry" The realization hit him. Why didn't he realize it sooner? The attacks were almost deathly when the blonde angel arrived. But soon after that all the symptoms started fading. He found energy again; he could laugh, argue with Ron and even finish a whole meal again. That time, Harry thought remembering when he was in the corridor and the pain stopped when the boys pounced on him.

"Tell me dad" he said lowering his eyes, James knew that look all too well. "He never lost his angel's band did he?"

James also looked saddened and sighed. "No"

It was all because he'd been there. He took away the pain. "I understand" Maybe James didn't know his boy that well, shocked as Harry's answer came. "Please take him back with you, okay?" The request sounded like a plea from Harry's lips, asking his father to save the boy he'd grown fond of over the past few months.

"You'll die" he barely held himself, knowing what his son's was giving up.

"That's my fate dad." Harry explained, turning away from his father. "He had a chance to live with you in Heaven"

"You'll have a less than a month if he leaves"

"I understand." Harry listened as a pair of wings fluttered behind him, but he didn't want to watch his father disappear right before him eyes. His eyes grew heavy, lidded and sleep took over his body. A dream consumed his consciousness and he remembered everything.

. . .

_Love—_

_The meaning of the word was very much the same no matter which side of the fountain you were on. _

_Love for a human. Love for someone who still walks on Earth. _

_Wanting to do everything for the person you love,_

_It's all the same. _

_That's love._

_Even if I lose my life. _

_I want to do it for him. _

Draco felt his legs, almost giving way as he walked up the steps towards Harry's room. Did Harry hate him now?

_I've stayed here for over two months now. _

_I still feel the same for him. _

_I wanted to save him. _

He remembered seeing Harry in the corridor on the first day; the boy fought to kept his curse a secret.

_Stubborn Gryffindor was always so strong. _

_I guess that makes me love him more and more. _

_I want to give him a chance at life. _

_A life that he deserves. _

Saying the password, he walked into the room to see the boy lying down on the couch. "Stupid Gryffindor" he found himself muttering, his acts reminiscent of the incident after Cedric's death. He whispered a levitating charm and floated the boy towards the bedroom and planting a kiss on the boy's forehead, over his scar. He sighed, letting his finger gently touch over the long inflicted wound. "Scarhead" he murmured fondly, the insult more like a pet name for him now. He didn't expect Harry's eyes to flutter open.

"Dad came to me today" Harry said, shifting on the bed to give the blonde a little more room. "You can go back now. They found your angel's band" He said, lying. He was silently thankful that Draco had placed the blankets over him, with his hand—both hands clutching into tight fists but his expression and voice remained unchanged.

"Oh" Draco kept the disappointment under his voice. He never lost his band in the first place. But still the hand on Harry's head kept stroking.

_Just a little more and I'll give you my all. _

"Yeah" Harry said smiling. "There's no need for you to stay here anymore" he spoke calmly and steadily—almost even putting a happy tone in his voice.

Draco moved away. "Uhm thanks." He said standing up and fixing his clothing. "I can go now" he sighed, moving for the door. The pain was building in his chest and the tears were once again fighting his eyes. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to be with Harry. One last kiss, he thought moving closer.

_I thought I had more time. _

Harry didn't object when the blonde placed a kiss against his lips, but he didn't respond either—it was the last kiss, an act of separation. "Good bye" he heard the blonde whisper just before the door clicked closed. He sighed. Just when he finally remembered who he was; Draco had been his friend, his ally and he wanted him to be his lover. It was selfish for him to let the blonde stay. He curled up to a ball in Draco's side of the bed, hugging the pillow the other often used—it still had his scent.

_I can't leave you just yet. _

"I'm sorry Harry. I guess I lied to you again"

_Even if my heart and body will no longer be. _

_My love for you won't fade. _

_It will stay. _

_I'll watch over you._

_Until my end. _

. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

Yes, this story updates fast. I updated this in the same day as **Rainbow Colored Sweets**! Yay! **The Sytherin Prince** and **Vacation House **updates will also be coming soon so please check it out too okay? This story really won't be too long since the plot is really very, very simple and straight forward. I don't think it's going to go beyond five chapters—that would be the max.

Anyhow please enjoy this story and the other stories under my name stated above!

Continue? Stop? Is this worth writing or am I wasting my time? Tell me and **REVIEW!**

Farewell for now!

-Arh.581958


	4. Life Force

Chapter Four: Life Force

_I've already decided to stay by Harry's side._

A week had passed since Draco left Harry's side on that painful Monday night, but he remained within the walls of Hogwarts—only this time, he was hidden in the shadows. The blonde boy currently stood on the astronomy tower's crumpling stones, looking over the vast expanse of the school below him. He watched the crowds of students enter and leave the castle walls, gossiping with one another as they walked.

Fingering his lips with a stray thumb and middle finger, he replayed the kiss he placed on his beloved's lips. The Gryffindor golden boy neither responded nor reacted, but he didn't move away either. Perhaps Harry knew that he was saying goodbye? He remembered the look on Harry's eyes; the usually lively green orbs were dull and lifeless when he left the room. The sight was sickening to the stomach.

A flashback.

"_You can go back now"_ Harry had told him, not even lifting his head to meet Draco's burning silver eyes.

"_There's no need to stay here anymore"_

Draco nearly laughed, if the memory wasn't so painful. "Stupid Gryffindor and his hero-complex" he muttered under his breath with a soft smile on his lips. He closed his eyes for force back tears from falling. "I know you're worried, scarhead" he said to the brunette who was amongst the crowds—but the boys wouldn't hear him from this distance.

_Just a little more and I'll give you my all, love._

A huge wave of nausea hit him; the sensation of vomit climbed through his esophagus and went straight to his mouth. He held it; knees giving in and buckling down making him fall fast towards the unstable stones beneath him.

No! Not yet, he shuddered. Another spasm of pain hit him, this time aimed for his chest and lung making his cough horribly—the raspy sound echoing through the empty corridor. It was steadily growing harder and harder to breathe as minutes passed and the attacks of pain continued to thunder through his body. His white shirt crumpled to his chest by his hand which was clutching the fabric tightly.

'I can't give up now', he thought, knuckles growing wide as he grasped the old stone on the floor in front of him. 'Endure it Draco!' He yelled at himself mentally, forcing the fits of coughing to subside. Gradually he let his body calm down. His breathing was still harsh, and if the tightening of his chest was any sign—he was loosing his time, fast.

_Harry_

. . .

"Draco?" Harry called; entering his dorm room with his bag slung around one shoulder. Feebly he waited for the boy to answer before he remembered, "He's gone" he whispered quietly to the empty room. He sighed, placing down his school bag to the nearest chair and taking a seat on the plush sofa in front of the fire. The dorm room seemed too big now that he was used to having the blonde angel for company.

Just when all his forgotten memories were returned to him; he had to let him go, loosing the boy all over again.

"Damn it!" He yelled in frustration, slamming his fist down to the wooden table and almost splitting it in half. Fire roared in response to the wind from his strike and a small metal object fell to the ground with a high pitched noise. His eyes grew wide, spotting a glistening golden thing sparkle near the angry fire. 'What is it?' He thought, drawing closer to the mysterious item.

It was small and golden in the shape of a perfect circle. Its diameter was just right to be a ring's size. 'An angel band', he immediately thought, eye growing even wider with realization. 'Draco's angel band!" his mind screamed when he final recognized the foreign object. The stupid git had given him the one thing he needed to survive! Bloody Sytherin was turning into a Gryffindor!

A flashback.

It was a random night in their seventh year at Horwarts, just before the war started. The sky was a deep color of midnight blue and the clouds were clear, leaving the stars free so shine all throughout the vast darkness. The two boys sat along under the giant willow tree after a difficult sparing session with one another. A tempus charm told them that it was almost one o'clock in the morning but neither cared.

These were the few times they could be alone peacefully without the charade of cruelty and disgust for the public. Only the members of Dumbledore's Army and the underground Slytherin alliance had known of the camaraderie which had formed between the two houses—everyone else still believed the false truth of the Slytherin-Gryffindor feud. Even the Order of the Phoenix did not know of the secret group.

Both seventeen year old teens sat down on the moist grass, backs leaning against the large trunk of the willow tree. Sweat mounted on their forehead and their breaths were heavy. In each their hands both held a wand from the earlier duel they had done for practicing. Within the next few weeks, they would both be fighting for real—on opposite sides of the war; Gryffindor on light and Slytherin with the dark lord.

They had all agreed with this strategy—Draco would lead the batch of rogues into the battlefields and bring down death eaters from behind enemy lines, while Harry lead the defense in Hogwarts. Both boys mentioned had to master different skills, greater skills which were harder to ensure the protection of everyone in their command. Draco would also need to master a masking charm to forbid the Dark Mark from being etched into his skin.

"The stars are beautiful, are they not?" The question came from Draco, as he stared in to the distant skies above them. Pale and bright sparkles spread across the vast reaches of space. The brunette paused, taking in the question, looking at the blonde who seemed almost—innocent.

"They are" he replied, unblinking. There seemed to be no barriers between them tonight. The cold walls the Slytherin Prince usually built around himself were non-existent. The other boy too, seemed innocent. 'Just how much pain have you suffered?' Harry wondered, still gazing over the platinum locks beside him, eyes hiding underneath the strands of hair.

"It seems like there's no time to just—_look_" Draco said in a whisper, lifting his head to turn towards the stars. His eyes glowed, with a new found life and maybe a bit of hope staring into the ancient bits of light that through the universe.

"There's always time" Harry fought weakly, knowing what the boy said was true. He, himself, no longer looked at the sky just for pleasure. More and more as the days passed by, he looked at the heavens and say death fast approaching. He looked and watched for signs of the dark mark in the sky—he simply forgot how to look at the stars.

"Not during this war" the statement was again true. No one would be looking at the stars whenever their heads were turned towards the sky. Somehow even subconsciously, they would be watchful of signs that any unwanted presence was near.

"Some time then?" it was a childlike question but he didn't care. They were almost adults at the age of seventeen, being a child once in a while—the ignorance was bliss.

"Some time" his partner agreed, still gazing up into the glittering objects above them.

Harry watched pale skin shimmer in the moonlight due to sweat. The Slytherin boy's platinum blonde locks sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck because of perspiration. The boy was beautiful—he had thought so for a long time now. The way his pale neck curved and joined his shoulders gave Harry the itch to touch the creamy white skin and so he did.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco moaned slightly when the pressure of Harry's hand pressed against his nape. The feeling was breathtaking. It was unlike the times they tore at each others clothes during class hours because of a brawl—it was innocent. There was no hatred in the touch; no false anger, no expectations to obtain. Harry had grown into the habit of touching him lately at random parts of his body.

"Seeing" The other boy answer meekly, almost quiet as he trailed his hands over the smooth skin presented to him by the magically tired Slytherin. The slicked surface felt softer under his fingertips as he continued the caress.

"Seeing what?" Draco answered dully, bending his head to the side, giving the Gryffindor more access. He didn't mind the boy's touches. There was no malice in it—just exploring like a child.

"If your skin is as smooth as it looks"

"Is it?"

"Ohh yes" Harry replied, moving his fingers to dip over the fair chest that was exposed through Draco's shirt which has a few top buttons undone. It was tantalizing—the want for him to touch the skin. It was almost silken to the touch—velvety, he just couldn't decide. After a while, both sitting in silence as their bodies cooled down, he stopped.

"Is it over?" Draco asked quietly, head slightly turning to look into Harry's green eyes. There was no anger—just questioning. He'd asked because a part of him wanted the boy to continue, but yet another part of him told him that it was stupid, irrational, illogical and most importantly, they'd regret it right after. Who would touch the enemy—turned friend—with such intimacy? Intimacy that he longed to share with the brunette.

"Yeah" Harry sighed, feeling disappointment fill his as he did. His hands felt strangely empty from loosing contact with Malfoy's skin. It was odd. Perhaps all the time spent together was growing on him? Nonetheless he still wanted the feeling to return. Cautiously he placed a hand over Draco's, looking at him slightly for any response. The boy merely nodded before turning away.

There was silence between them—comfortable silence. Neither wanted to break the trance they'd both fallen into. Resting, like the calm before the storm. At the moment, everything seemed to fade away and they alone existed in the universe. Nothing else mattered. They were content with just having each other, bonded by something greater than friendship and camaraderie.

Draco's soft white-gold colored hair fluttered with the wind as the breeze blew across them. Silver eyes stared into the vast area of the lake, the glistening reflective surface mirroring the moon. His loose white shirt left unbuttoned, his school robes bunching behind him where he sat. One of his long pale hands rested on his thigh and the other rested on the ground beside him beneath Harry's.

Harry closed his eyes, unable to speak. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't ruin the moment they had. He stayed quiet. Briefly he remembered why exactly they were sitting underneath the willow tree at the near crack of dawn—it was because of a war, a war they had to fight on separate sides of the battle. There was fear of making mistakes. What if he mistook the blonde for a real death eater and killed him on the spot? He shook his head, not wanting to think of it.

"It won't happen, you know" Draco's voice faintly registered from beside him, forcing his green eyes to open and take a look at the boy whose face was calmly looking over the water.

"What?" he said in confusion, but still unmoving.

Draco closed his eyes for a long moment, opening them to face Harry's emerald orbs. "You won't fire a curse at me, idiot" he said, a smile gracing his face. To Harry, he looked utterly stunning—more so as the moon gently illuminated his face.

"How are you sure?" The voice was doubtful more than questioning. Begging for a bit of proof to the blonde's certainly. A pale hand came to caress his cheek and soft silver-grey eyes bore into his own.

"Because I trust that you can find me on that battlefield" the answer was simple, but its meaning bore a lot. Draco trusted him—was trusting him, with his own life! Somewhere in the back of him mind he still grew unsure, but the voice faded out his thoughts once more.

"I believe you can do it _Harry_" His name ghosted over the other boy's lips—speaking it as if it were a praise rather than a name. A crystal tear came from Harry's eyes, just a lone tear finding its way down his cheeks as he gazed into the molten silver orbs that seemed to powerful. Immeasurable strength could be found in Draco's eyes, strength that the boy was giving to him.

Again there was silence as they awkwardly parted.

"Promise me Harry" the sound of Draco's voice beside him cooed, he shifted his head a little closer to listen. "You will defeat him and come back alive" it was soft, barely audible even despite the silence that surrounded them. The remark caught him off-guard and speechless. It was only after the blonde's voice called to him again that he regained his ability to speak.

"Of course I will, you git" he replied half-heartedly with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"I'm not joking, you idiot" Draco answered back, momentarily reverting back to his Malfoy arrogance but he immediately pulled it away. "I'm serious" his voice grew darker and lower as he continued "Come back alive" he said like a command not a request. It wasn't a request. He wanted the Gryffindor boy to make it through the way and perhaps have another shot at normal life.

Harry sighed from beside him before answering. "It's not my promise to make, Draco" he replied, voice strong but the softness of his tone suggested something other than courage—it was fear. He didn't want to die but doubts filled his head with each passing day.

"Make it your Potter" he pressed, more forcefully on the brunette, gripping the hand that was against his own.

Harry squeeze back and them smiled at him. The smile alone was enough, Draco understood. It was a silent promise, but a promise nonetheless and that was enough. Leaning back against the tree, he sighed in wonder. "Let's come back after the war" he thought aloud, watching as steadily the new dawn began to break in. He didn't realize that they'd spent so many hours outside the castle walls. "Let's do this again. It felt nice"

This time Harry had a voice to answer him back. "After the war, under this willow tree, we'll see this again" he said, looking at the cast arrays of color that slowly flooded the sky—sunrise. Never had he seen the sun rise, at least looking this close. It was breathtaking. The same could be said for the boy beside him who seemed to glow more as the young sun rays that the night before.

For a moment, Draco took the time to pause and watch as Harry's amused eyes watched the magnificent display of colors before them. The sun was rising, slowly but gracefully. Looking at the brunette who sat beside him, he wondered—perhaps Harry's triumph would be as awe-inspiring. He shook his head—no, Harry's would be better. Forgetting the Malfoy front, sneer and all, Draco lifted his lips and smiled, nodding his head in agreement. "Okay"

The calm before the storm, the tranquil and serene paradise before the thundering force of reality came crashing down on them—the war had started.

. . .

Harry scowled, staring at the golden band in his hand. 'The stupid git told me he didn't lose it' he thought furiously in frustration with each shimmer from the gold's reflective surface reminding him of what Draco had at stake. "He lied to me" he cursed, closing his hand over the small item so tightly that his fingernails dug against his palm almost drawing blood. There was a resounding crack that filled the room. His eyes widened in surprise.

'Could it be?'

A wave of fear swayed over him, a cold chill running up his spine and making the hair on his skin stand up. He slowly turned his hand, facing upwards and gently lifted the fingers that encased the golden object—there was a crack. The realization hit him harder than having Hargid fall on top of his head.

Draco was dying.

. . .

_I can finally rest. _

'Gryffindor idiot, took you long enough' Draco thought, letting a small painful smile play on his lips. He sat on the wide ledge somewhere amongst the Hogwarts towers, his hands leaning against the cold stone ledge in front of him. Perhaps it was Ravenclaws' or Hufflepuffs' tower? Either way, it gave him the perfect view of Harry's dorm. He could make out the faint outline which was Harry's body from the dark barely lit room.

'It yours' he said in his mind, watching as the brunette clasp the rings in his hand. That was enough; Harry had accepted the ring—accepted a life which Draco had given him. He smiled at the thought. 'Harry could live a normal life now. No more curse'

_My life is yours to keep, Potter._

"There's nothing else for me" he said in barely a whisper as he climbed of the ledge and instead leaned against it from the safety of the corridor. No one was waiting for him. His friends were still alive and didn't remember him. His parents were dead but were banned from seeing him and vice-versa. He laughed bitterly, thinking of his father's vocal opposition at what he was doing. Some things never change—that idea was some what calming.

_The boy I love can live._

'I came because of him. I want him to live' he thought, making his way towards the flight of stairs that led away from the corridor. Painting never didn't change; though most had been terrible damaged, the portraits remained as talkative as ever. It made him feel like he was a student again. He allowed for his fingers to graze the cool stone walls—some of them have been repaired due to the war. There were uneven creases and dents that were unexplained.

He chose this path—but he became selfish. He led himself to Harry, wanting to be with the boy he so desperately loved. It was a curse he brought upon himself the day he died… But if he didn't Harry would surely die. Even though he broke the laws of heaven, he didn't care. It was worth saving his beloved even if his soul would disappear.

He misguided Harry—misjudging his unrequited love for his own. Maybe it was the way he transferred his life force? Did he do a mistake and pass on other emotions as well?

'I'm sorry Harry' He let his head fall, drooping in front of him. 'I didn't want to get your emotions mixed up' His time was steadily nearing, with each steps his feet grew heavier and his vision blurred. His body was giving up. The feeling materialized when his knees suddenly gave away.

He clutched the stone in front of him, as pain recoiled in his chest like ribs were breaking instantaneously. Coughing ensued after; terrible, terrible coughing like an irremovable thorn was embedded in his throat that couldn't be pulled away. He brought his hands to his mouth, hoping to muffle the harsh coughing but the taste of copper filled his mouth instead. Looking down, he saw blood staining his hand. He carelessly wiped it on the walls.

'I'm at my limit' he thought, summoning his last bits of energy to stand up; one of his hands pressing against the walls to keep himself steady. He will not fail like he did before—he was going to make sure Harry was alright first. Groggily he made his steps towards the Gryffindor tower, just to check on Harry once more.

_I want to see him one last time._

. . .

'Perhaps it's because I'm nearing my time'

"The stars seem brighter tonight" Draco voice croak as he tried to speak, immediately the sensation of burning fire began to fill his throat. He bit his lips, silently cursing, to keep himself from crying out. Everywhere hurt—every single part of his body felt like it was burning over charcoal. Was this the flames of death that was slowly going to take his soul?

He felt a soft nostalgic chuckle escape his lips, despite the pain that came with it. How long was it ago that he made that promise?

'I'm sorry I couldn't keep it'

"Maybe there it time to just look at them this time" he sighed to himself, and inwardly wincing as the throb intensified. He closed his lip and his eyes, letting his hands fall to his lap as he leaned back against the willow tree. It was the same willow tree almost a year ago where he watched the sun rise together with Harry. What would it be like to watch it with him?

Harry stopped mid-way to his destination as a familiar hint of platinum blonde came into his view. 'Draco?' he thought urgently as he continued to walk. Lips and mouth suddenly drier with each step he took. What was the blonde still doing here? Didn't he send his home almost a week ago? 'It couldn't be' he thought furiously as he walked directly in front of the angel.

Draco's eyes were closed, as well as his mouth—it looked like he was resting. He looked completely peaceful, it broke Harry's heart. 'Why did he stay?' Harry asked himself, biting his lip to keep from shouting at the slumbering boy in front of him. He was paler than he last remembered; the normally pale skin looking almost ghostly white as if it were translucent. Soon enough sleeply silver eyes opened to look into his own.

"Harry?" Draco's voice sounded almost like a lost child's as a lopsided smile appeared on his pale pink lips. He carelessly waved a hand over his face in greeting. Faintly Harry could see through the fading hands, even the bark on the tree was faintly visible behind the blonde.

"I saw you again" Draco barely whispered, lifting his arms up to Harry as he was expecting to be carried. When Harry didn't flinch, he moved on his own; standing up and wrapping his arms around the brunette. His skin felt cold against Harry's—it was a deathly cold.

"Why didn't you go back?" Harry hissed behind gritted teeth, suppressing the rage that was starting to oil his blood. Perhaps it was more of concern than range, but for now all he knew was that Draco should have gone back to heaven with his father but the boy didn't.

Draco merely purred against him in response. "You're warm Harry" he said completely avoiding the question and once again letting some of his last bits of energy flow into Harry's. The brunette immediately felt the calming sensation. Harry reacted, shoving Draco away.

"Draco don't" he hissed with a commanding voice. "Don't give me your life! You should have returned!" he yelled now, uncaring if he could be heard inside the castle. On his sides, both hands were curling tightly into fists. Why was Draco doing this for him? Why? Why was Draco giving up his chance? He didn't know. He couldn't understand.

In the distance, the moon was steadily going down leaving the sky open for the sun. Draco didn't even flinch at Harry's loud booming voice. Instead, he looked down, holding his arms—almost like he was holding back his tears so that the other boy couldn't see. "I can't"

"Why?" the question was harsh and demanding. Harry lost all reason to care. He just wanted the Draco to go back home. He didn't want the other boy to die. He'd rather die himself, than watch Draco do this for him. It was far too painful.

"I don't have my angel's band" he said quietly, then allowing Harry to seem his wings for the first time. No longer were they pristine white. No longer did he have two beautiful longs wings behind his back. What he had was one barely there wing which was falling off in dark black feathers before fading away and the other wing was degenerating at the same place. "My wings" he said, attempting to move them with a wince "can no longer fly"

Draco closed his eyes, allowing for the tears to fall freely now. "There's no way to reach Heaven anymore" he said, finding his voice with the burning pain slowly fading from his body until it was gone. "I'd rather stay with you" he continued, forcing on a painful smile on his face as more of his feathers fell of his back and disintegrated into nothing. "Let's watch it once more, please?"

His question caught Harry off guard. The Gryffindor boy who was steadily bruising his lower lip and removing blood flow in his hands unconsciously relaxed when he heard the question. "Watch?" he murmured, dumbfounded of what the angel meant. Watch what? He looked at the other boy's features carefully, and seeming an amused smirk playing on the angel's face. What was he smiling for?

"I promised right?" Draco spoke, with a hint of humor in his voice, pointing to the colors that were gently filling the sky. Like the year before, it showed a wonderful array of colors in the clouds and covering the stars. "After the war we'll see it." He said triumphantly, watching as Harry's face changed from one of anger, to one of recognition, to the unfamiliar emotion he had behind covered eyes.

"You stupid git!" Harry yelled, surprising the blonde. Draco was expecting something of humor, a bit of tears, maybe a few fits of laughter or shrugging him of, but never anger. "I wanted you alive when I said that!" Harry continued yelling, letting his hands capture Draco's shoulders but he caught nothing but air. His green eyes widened in surprise and Draco was shaken nonetheless.

"You remember?" He asked stupidly, molten silver eyes staring into fierce green. When did Harry remember? When did all the memories come back? He was shocked; frozen in place unable to say anything else unless the brunette answered him. He also didn't move in fear that it was all his imagination. Perhaps Harry had regained some memories from the past?

"The night dad came for you. He gave it back" Harry answered back, trying to keep his voice steady. He saw the surprise in Draco's eyes. He didn't know it the news frightened the boy, shocked or made him happy. All he knew was that the disappearing angel in front on him was not moving at all. "You lied to me! You didn't go back you stupid git!"

This time Draco gave a loud resounding laugh. It was warm and melodic, filling the air with a sudden feeling of ease. It was a sound Harry had longed so much to hear since the war began. "Thank you Harry" he whispered, moving forward as slowly his body disappeared into nothingness. "Calling me a git, just before I go" he smiled; a true genuine smile just at the sun illuminated the skies.

He watched, in awe of Draco's laughted after so many months of not hearing it. The blonde drew closer to him and he stood like a stature—as if he were seeing it third person. "Classic Potter" the angel whispered quietly into his ear and leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. The blonde moved away, slowly disappearing bit by bit until all that remained was his face, then his eyes. Harry found himself staring into the glistening silver eyes that he'd only encountered once in his life, afraid that if he blinked it would be gone.

Draco closed his eyes and he was gone.

_After the war, under this willow tree, we'll see this again_

. . .

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Hey guys!

Yay! This is the first multi-chaptered story I have finished on FFN! I'm so proud! Thank you for all those who supported this from beginning to end. I hope other too will find and enjoy this story, just as much as I have enjoyed writing it! This story is very dear to my heart and, to be honest, I had tears flowing from my eyes just as I was writing the very last words. My heart goes out to all those who have felt what Draco did in this piece of fiction. If you have loved someone so dearly that you were willing to risk all even your life, despite it being unrequited.

Truthfully, I think that this had helped me greatly to move on from my first love even though it was oh so many years ago! My special person didn't love me back the way I did. We were friends but my person loved someone else but regardless of that, I did everything to make my person happy. Love can be created in the most unreasonable of circumstances and yet sometimes it still prevails. Mine didn't but its okay. Experience is what makes up human—it helps us to grow and mature into who we are at present.

I wish that you all enjoyed this ending! See you again real soon in **Rainbow Colored Sweets! **Meanwhile, please do take the time to **REVIEW **and tell me what you think okay?

Peace!

-Arh.581958


End file.
